


The Tales of Richie Tozier's Restraining Orders

by 3moGirl



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, He's so stupid, Isn't it reasonable for Richie to get restraining orders?, M/M, Multi, This idea threatned me at knife point, just plain old fun, nothing violent, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3moGirl/pseuds/3moGirl
Summary: By the time he graduated high school, Richie Tozier of the Derry, Maine Losers Club already had three restraining orders filed against him by three separate businesses: Derry’s only 7-Eleven, the Bangor Mall Cinnabon, and the Derry Public Library.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 8





	1. 7-Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> I know absolutely nothing about restraining orders, so Idk if any of this is accurate in any way, so I'm sorry if any of this information is wrong. If it is, please let me know so I can (hopefully) change it. Thanks xoxo

The 7-Eleven Incident was entirely Bill’s fault, as were most of the messes Richie found himself in the middle of. It was 12:30 in the morning on a Saturday in October of 1994, and Richie, Bill, and Bev found themselves walking to the lone 7-Eleven of Derry after the 12:25 a.m. conclusion of the Aladdin’s annual Black-and-White Fright Night. As Bev, her Raspberry Slushie having already stained her lips a dark red, paid, Bill dared Richie to stick his face under the Slushie dispenser and fill his mouth up with as much Blue Raspberry Slushie as he could.

As such dares of this nature go, Richie found himself unable to turn the dispenser off when he could no longer keep the Slushie flowing out in his mouth. This, of course, caused Richie to jerk his head, which caused Blue Raspberry Slushie to get in his eyes. Because of the Slushie burning his eyes, Richie stumbled back, bumping into an M&M’s display, which fell to the ground. The crash of the M&M’s display hitting the linoleum floor drew Bev’s and the 7-Eleven employee’s attention, causing them to notice the Blue Raspberry Slushie still gushing out of the dispenser.

Richie, Bill, and Bev were banned indefinitely from the store that night, and, a week later, a restraining order barring Mr. R. Tozier from getting within a thousand feet of the 7-Eleven arrived in the Tozier’s mailbox.


	2. The Cinnabon

On the first Saturday of every month, the seven members of the Derry Losers Club found themselves at the Bangor Mall. they didn’t go there for any reason other than Derry’s considerable lack of one (and, no, Freese’s Department Store didn’t count as a mall). That and the Losers needed something to entertain them for an entire Saturday. So, it was on the first Saturday of March 1995 that the events that gained Richie Tozier his second restraining order transpired.

The Losers had reconvened in the food court after having spent the last hour doing their individual shopping. (Well, not so individual considering Ben and Bev wandered around the second floor hand-in-hand, while Bill, Mike, and Stan went to Colour-Me-Mine, leaving Richie and Eddie to wander the mall aimlessly, bickering incessantly.) After regrouping and deciding on a plan for lunch, Ben and Bev went to get tacos, Bill and Mike went to the Panda Express, and Stan and Eddie accompanied Richie on his search for the lone Cinnabon since they both refused to eat anything from a mall food court.

Upon finding the Cinnabon on the second floor near the Macy’s, Richie rushed forward, catching his foot on the up-turned corner of the grey rug that laid out the boundaries of the rest area outside of said Macy’s and the stores around it. Richie tumbled forward and, since he was so unfortunately lanky, his flailing arms knocked the swirling display of cinnamon buns on top of the counter over. As said swirling display of cinnamon buns fell off the counter, it collided with the head of an unfortunate Cinnabon employee, who fell against the prep table, which crashed into several more employees.

After watching the swirling display case fall off the counter, Stan and Eddie shared a look before turning around and returning to the first floor food court where they relaid Richie’s unfortunate tumble to the other Losers.

The remaining Losers set out to rescue Richie from mall jail where he was being held after having been taken into custody by Bangor Mall security.

Two weeks and one Cinnabon incident report later, the restraining order barring one Mr. R. Tozier from getting within one thousand feet of the Bangor Mall Cinnabon appeared in the mailbox of the Tozier residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero idea of either Colour-Me-Mine or Panda Express were buisnesses back in the 90s, and I don't have the energy to Google 'em, so just deal with it, okay?


	3. The Derry Public Library

One month before the June graduation of the Derry High School class of 1995 found Mike, Ben, and Richie at the Derry Public Library, furiously studying for their last ever week of high school finals.

Richie had always had horrible luck with the Derry Public Library, his most notable encounter being him accidentally dropping one of the library’s eight copies of George Orwell’s  _ 1985 _ in the living room fireplace during Christmas break six months ago. So yeah, the librarians were less than enthusiastic to have Richie Tozier in their library, but he had paid the damage and had bought the library a new copy of  _ 1985 _ , so there wasn’t a lot they could reasonably do to resist the boy’s visits. Besides, he was studying for his senior finals, which meant that he would (hopefully) be out of Derry in little over a month, meaning the librarians would no longer have to worry about him or his constant bickering with the Kaspbrak boy.

Richie, after having read the same paragraph for the eighth time, his throat getting progressively dryer with each reread, groaned and let the tome that was the  _ A.P. Bio: Volume One _ fall on the table, which earned him a sharp glare from the librarian nearest him after the loud clack of the hardcover hitting the table top.

Richie carefully and quietly got out of the chair he had been sitting in for close to two hours and went to the back of the library where the water fountain was settled between the men’s and women’s restrooms. He took big gulps of refreshingly cold water, breathing heavily once he was no longer parched. Richie removed his hand from the bar that, when pushed, released the water through the mouthpiece, but the water continued flowing. Richie didn’t notice, of course; he was chronically impaired from noticing issues he creates.

Of course, because of his horrible luck with libraries, the pipes filtering the water down the drain clogged, which caused the water still coming from the mouthpiece to overflow past the rim of the fountain and onto the carpet ten minutes after Richie had returned to his table. The library was evacuated some twenty minutes later, when someone went back to use the restroom and noticed the overflowing water fountain.

When the security cameras were checked after the flooding had been stopped, the Derry Public Library’s twelve librarians were infuriated to see that the wretched Tozier boy was behind the flooding, and, no matter how unintentional it was, they filed a restraining order barring Tozier from getting within a thousand feet of the library, which was delivered to 2998 West Broadway Street one week later.

(Richie never fully explained to his friends why he wasn’t allowed near the library ever again, just that he wasn’t.)


	4. Epilogue

Wentworth and Maggie Tozier, though disappointed in their son for getting three restraining orders filed against him by three different businesses over the course of nine months, got out some good chucks from Stan and Eddie’s dry and sarcastic (and frankly embarrassing) recount of the Cinnabon Stumble in March, and even laughed at some parts of Bill’s much more dramatic retelling of the events at the 7-Eleven last October. They never quite figured out what happened with the library, but they were willing to overlook it in favor of their son’s (hopefully) only high school graduation.

Richie told them eventually, twenty some-odd years later when he visited Went and Maggie, who still lived in Derry, with his husband (who was thankfully Eddie Kaspbrak) and their dog named Georige. Maggie was absolutely appalled by her son’s admittance of his part of the Derry Public Library Flood of 1995, while Went burst out laughing because  _ of course _ .


End file.
